


Where is Your Honour?

by kilaem



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilaem/pseuds/kilaem
Summary: He's been given an order, and Kurt must decide where his loyalties truly lie: the Guard, or De Sardet.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Happy Greedfall





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallow_dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallow_dear/gifts).



> <3


	2. outtakes




End file.
